Gas separation systems for the production of industrial gases range in size from large onsite systems constructed by assembling previously manufactured components at the plant site to smaller transportable systems that are shop-fabricated on skids, transported to an operating site, and installed at the site. These portable systems also can be moved from site to site as customer requirements change. Pressure swing adsorption (PSA) systems are amenable to portable designs of smaller plants which may be used, for example, in air separation for the production of oxygen or nitrogen in typical product ranges up to about 50 ton per day. Components of PSA systems may be shop-mounted on steel-framed skids that are transported with other components to a site for final assembly and commissioning. The dimensions of the skid and components should be amenable to standard highway truck and trailer dimensions for transport to the installation site.
Standardization of the dimensions of portable gas separation plants including PSA systems is desirable for economic and marketing reasons. In addition, it is desirable to maximize the product capacities of transportable gas separation systems relative to standard shipping dimensions for existing transportation systems. There is a need in the art for the development of portable gas separation systems having improved cost, marketing, and transportation characteristics. This need is addressed by the embodiments of the invention described below and defined by the claims that follow.